Frozen White Rose Petals
by Xiubutt
Summary: FF EXO WARN! GS! for Xiumin, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Inspired by Frozen Flower K-Movie. Angst. Rate T, nyerempet M. Payah di Summary, pokoknya baca aja deh... Semoga sukaaa :*
1. Chapter 1

New project wen yang baru.. Inspired by film frozen flower yg dimainin sama Song Jihyo dan Jo Insung. Ceritanya ngga tumplek blek sama persis kaya di film kok..

WARN: GS for some members (Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Yixing)

* * *

**FROZEN WHITE ROSE PETALS**

**PROLOG**

* * *

Pernikahan yang diawali dengan perjodohan, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan arranged marriage adalah momok yang menakutkan bagi beberapa orang. Cerita ini akan menunjukkan bagaimana nasib seorang gadis yang dijodohkan oleh seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Bukan, gadis itu bukan seorang homophobic seperti yang ada di bayangan kalian, gadis itu bahkan cenderung supportif dengan para penyuka sesama jenis itu. Hanya, satu hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan dirinya, seorang yang sah menjadi suaminya, yang notabene juga salah seorang penyuka sesama jenis tega melakukan sesuatu hal yang, menurutnya menjijikan. Dan yang lebih bodoh lagi, ia mengikuti permainan suaminya dan terjebak dalam sebuah dosa dan penyesalan yang tidak ada akhir.

Cast:

Kim Minseok: Seorang putri dari dokter ternama, Kim Joonmyeon. Rumah sakit yang dibangun ayahnya terancam bangkrut gara-gara ada isu malpraktik yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter di rumah sakit ayahnya. Isu tersebut menyebar dengan cepat dan membuat masyarakat takut untuk berobat di rumah sakit keluarga Kim. Minseok adalah seorang yeoja yang penurut, ia bahkan tidak banyak bicara dan langsung memutuskan Luhan, kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang diplomat muda demi menuruti keinginan ayahnya agar ia menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Park, Park Jongdae.

Kim Jongin: Kekasih dari Park Jongdae, atau biasa disapa Chen. Ia mencintai Jongdae sepenuh hati, sehingga ia rela melakukan apapun permintaan Jongdae, sekalipun permintaan itu dapat membunuhnya. Ia begitu mencintai Jongdae karena selama hidupnya hanya Jongdae yang baik padanya dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang manusia. Dengan latar belakang yang tidak jelas, Jongin kecil sulit diterima di masyarakat. Tapi, Jongdae lain, ia membantunya untuk mendapat kehidupan dan kedudukan yang layak.

Park Jongdae: Namja yang lembut dan baik hati, tapi berubah dingin jika berhadapan dengan Minseok. Selama pernikahannya, ia tidak pernah menyentuh Minseok. Bahkan ketika pendeta menyuruhnya untuk mencium pengantinnya, ia tidak melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya permintaan ayah dan ibunya membuat dirinya gila, hingga ia mengambil keputusan yang di luar akal sehatnya. Celakanya, keputusan itu malah berbalik menghantamnya.

Xi Luhan: Mantan kekasih Minseok, seorang diplomat muda. Ia tidak ingin memutuskan Minseok dan bahkan meminta kepada Joonmyeon, ayah Minseok untuk menikahi Minseok tapi, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Joonmyeon.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun: Ayah-ibu Jongdae, mereka tidak tau orientasi seksual anaknya karena kesibukan mereka mengelola perusahaan farmasi yang mereka jalankan. Jongdae dan adiknya, Kyungsoo mewarisi tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi Baekhyun. Hal itu yang sering menjadi bahan ejekan Chanyeol pada keluarga kecilnya itu.

Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing: Keduanya merupakan dokter yang memiliki nama besar di Korea. Tapi, karena kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh seorang dokter muda di rumah sakitnya menyebabkan keruntuhan besar bagi rumah sakit yang dibangun keduanya secara susah payah.

Park Kyungsoo: Adik Jongdae. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata besar serupa burung hantu. Diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan dosennya, Kris Wu. Tidak ada satu orangpun keluarganya yang mengetahuinya. Ia takut hubungannya akan ditentang, mengingat perbedaan usianya dengan Kris terpaut 15 tahun.

Oh Sehun dan Huang Zitao: Sahabat Jongde dan Jongin. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang hobby berlovey dovey dimana saja. Mereka sering menggoda Jongin dan Jongdae dengan sebutan 'Jong bro' yang membuat Jongdae marah dan protes 'aku dan Jongin itu kekasih, bukan saudara'. Mereka tau rencana Jongdae dari awak, karena secara tidak langsung merekalah yang dengan tidak sengaja melontarkan rencana itu, meskipun awalnya hanya berupa candaan. Namun, diluar dugaan, Jongdae menyetujuinya.

Wu Yifan/Kris Wu: Seorang psikolog anak, ia juga merupakan dosen di Seoul National University. Menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswinya, Park Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia pun merahasiakan hubungan ini dari semua pihak.

* * *

"Kau harus menikah dengan Minseok, Jongdae."

"Baik, aku akan menikahinya."

* * *

"Jangan harap hidupmu akan bahagia setelah ini Kim Minseok!"

* * *

"Appa GILA, EOH?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENYETUBUHINYA JIKA AKU SAJA TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"

"Apa susahnya sih bersetubuh dengan seorang yeoja secantik Minseok? Lagipula eomma dan appa hanya meminta cucu."

* * *

"APA? Kami tidak salah dengar hyung? Well, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan 'itu' dengannya jika kau saja tidak bisa turn on ketika melihat yeoja."

"Mudah, yang penting appamu minta cucu kan hyung? Suruh saja ia melakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain. Yang penting kan hasil akhir, persetan dengan prosesnya."

"..."

"..."

"Kalian tau? Kadang kalian itu JENIUS. Terima kasih sarannya maknae. Aku mencintai kalian."

* * *

"Kau bahagia dengan namja itu kan, Min?"

"Aku bahagia kok, Lu-"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Min. Kembalilah padaku, lalu kita akan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia di New York."

"Kau-"

"Ya, aku pindah tugas. Aku tidak akan berada di Korea lagi. New York, aku akan disana, menjadi seorang pembicara di PBB sebagai perwakilan negaraku."

"..."

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa, Min."

* * *

"HYUNG! Ini gila! Kau gila!"

"Ide ini benar-benar brilian Jongin-ah."

"Brilian katamu? Ide ini gila hyung! Lagian untuk apa sih kau mendengarkan dua maknae bodoh itu."

* * *

"APA? Kau gila Jongdae/hyung."

"Ayolah, apa susahnya sih melakukan 'itu'?"

* * *

"Kau tau apa yang paling aku sesali? Jika aku tau akhirnya akan begini, lebih baik aku menyerahkan keperawananku pada Luhan."

"Well, serahkan saja padanya sekarang juga."

* * *

"Kau tau kan, Jjongie, hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi orang seperti kita bukan ketika partner kita selingkuh dengan sesama. Tapi, hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika melihat partner kita berselingkuh dengan yeoja."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyung? To the point saja."

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya Kim Jongin!"

"Hyung, kau takut? Dari awal bukannya ini idemu? Kenapa malah kau yang ketakutan sendiri akhirnya?"

* * *

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaganya setelah ia lahir, Kim Jongin."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu, noona? menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Xi Luhan?"

* * *

"JIKA ADA ORANG YANG HARUS DISALAHKAN DARI AWAL, MAKA ORANG ITU DIRIMU SENDIRI, PARK JONGDAE!"

"Kau takut aku menyakitinya kan noona?"

* * *

"Pergilah, temui Luhan. Dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

"Bagaima-"

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Semuanya sudah kusiapkan di backpack itu. Penerbangan menuju New York berangkat jam 10 pagi. Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu lagi. Pergilah, cari yeoja baik-baik yang bisa membahagiakanmu."

* * *

"Mawar putih. Bawakan bunga mawar putih, itu bunga favoritnya."

* * *

Kok teasernya gitu?

emang mau dibikin angst sih...

sadis ya? Biarkanlah..


	2. It's An End For The Kim's

Hulloooo.. Wen ngga mau panjang kali lebar ngomong ah.. soalnya ini update di tengah-tengah ceramah dosen ttg human trafficking, nah looh..

satu lagi.. hati2 banyak nama-nama sliweran untuk kepentingan cerita..

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**IT'S AN END FOR THE KIM'S**

* * *

'KLIK' 'KLIK' 'KLIK'

Bunyi kamera milik para pemburu berita itu bersahut-sahutan di depan 'Vindeca Hospital and Medical Center'. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini? mengapa begitu banyak paparazzi berkerumun di rumah sakit ini? Dan yang lebih penting, mengapa jika dilihat dari dekat terlihat dua orang dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah berdiri di depan wartawan, menunjuk-nunjuk rumah sakit ini dan tidak segan-segan mengutuk seorang dokter yang praktek di rumah sakit ini?

Jika melihat ke dalam rumah sakit, kita dapat melihat ada 4 orang dokter berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan milik dokter kepala disini. Dokter itu, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai nyonya Kim Yixing (dia masih menggunakan nama gadisnya untuk pekerjaannya sebagai dokter), Park Jaebum dan dokter yang namanya dikutuk-kutuk oleh seseorang di depan rumah sakit, Lee Seonwoong.

"Aku berani bersumpah tidak melakukan malpraktik, hyung. Sudah 15 tahun aku menjadi dokter, dan kesalahan yang dituduhkan oleh orang itu benar-benar tidak beralasan dan terlalu mengada-ada."

"Aku tau, Seonwoong-ah, aku mempercayaimu. Sudah 10 tahun kita bekerja bersama, dan aku benar-benar mengerti dirimu. Kau adalah seorang perfeksionis dan sangat teliti. Tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan seperti itu."

"Tapi, Joonmyeon hyung, masalahnya adalah opini masyarakat sudah terbentuk. Dan, terima kasih untuk si tuan-mulut-besar itu yang mengumumkan semua kebohongan pada media." timpal Jaebum.

"Maksudmu, Jaebum-ah?"

"Noona, masyarakat sudah menjudge rumah sakit ini sebagai rumah sakit payah dan tidak becus mengurus pasien. Mereka menjelek-jelekkan namamu dan Joonmyeon hyung. Aku yakin, sasaran awal namja itu cuma Seonwoong hyung, buktinya namja itu terus membuat statement tentang keraguannya terhadap keaslian ijazah Seonwoong sebagai lulusan Stanford. Tapi, kurasa beberapa pihak memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri. Maksudku, ayolah.. saat ini siapa yang tidak butuh uang? Apalagi banyak pasien kelas VIP dan VVIP yang berobat disini. Tapi sekarang? Mereka pergi begitu saja kan?"

"Mereka takut kita tidak bisa menangani penyakit mereka. Karena kita melakukan 'kesalahan' dalam sebuah operasi. Begitu maksudmu ?"

"Tepat sekali noona. Pemberitaan yang ditayangkan di media itu terlalu dibesar-besarkan. Sudah terlalu melenceng jauh dari kenyataan"

Yixing menghela napasnya.

"Siapa orang dibalik ini dan apa motifnya melakukan ini semua? Itu pertanyaan intinya." jawab Seonwoong.

"Siapa dokter yang melakukan operasi denganmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Dokter Jungyeop, Lee Jungyeop." jawab Seonwoong.

"Panggil dia. Kita butuh penjelasan tambahan darinya untuk membungkam Mr. Kim itu."

Jaebum menggeleng. "Jungyeop sunbae-nim kabur. Dia juga kan baru mendirikan klinik kesehatan khusus anak, hasil kerjasamanya dengan SM company, produsen perlengkapan bayi itu."

Joonmyeon gusar, "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu semua? Setelah semua yang appa berikan untuknya."

"Myeonnie, kumohon bersabarlah-"

"Tidak bisa, Xingie! Dia benar- benar.. ARGHH!" Joonmyeon kesal. Ia tidak menyangka, Lee Jungyeop, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak angkatnya. Orang yang dulu dibiayai ayahnya hingga mendapat gelar dokter spesialis anak, mengkhianati dirinya disaat genting seperti ini.

"Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, ia sudah mengeluarkan statement di media kalau ia tidak terlibat dengan operasi itu." ujar seseorang yang baru masuk dari pintu.

Kumpulan dokter itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kim Minseok, putri tunggal dari Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing sudah berada di dalam.

"Maksudmu apa, Min?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok tidak bicara banyak, ia hanya menunjukkan smartphonenya. Di sebuah situs berita terpercaya di Korea, terdapat statement yang diberikan oleh Jungyeop. Para dokter itu membaca berita yang ditunjukkan Minseok dengan seksama.

"Dia tidak membela Mr. Kim, tapi dia berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari tuduhan dengan statement itu." ujar Seonwoong.

"Tipikal Jungyeop." ujar Yixing dengan nada yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Mr. Kim terus menerus menyebutkan keraguannya tentang gelar spesialis yang ahjussi dapatkan di Stanford. Kurasa tidak perlu membawa-bawa nama almamater dalam kasus ini. Dia berkali-kali meminta asosiasi dokter untuk mengecek keabsahan ijazah ahjussi-" ujar Minseok.

"- lagipula kelainan jantung seperti itu memang bahaya dan beresiko besar bukan? Apalagi yang terkena penyakit itu anak-anak." lanjutnya.

"Minseok benar. Bukankah kau juga bilang ke mereka kalau kemungkinan untuk kembali normal cuma sekitar 25 persen dan tidak bisa hanya melakukan satu kali operasi?" tanya Jaebum. Seonwoong mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya yang aku bingung dari tadi adalah, dari mana segi malpraktiknya? Memang kemungkinan normalnya sudah kecil. Masih untung anak itu bisa selamat. Oke, aku memang bukan spesialis jantung sepertimu. Tapi, kita semua tau operasi itu sendiri bukan inti dari semuanya, operasi itu hanya bersifat sebagai perbaikan kondisi dan sewaktu-waktu bisa turun, apalagi yang dioperasi organ dalam, resikonya lebih besar. Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara menjaga kestabilan kondisi anak itu." ujar Yixing.

"Ini sebenarnya masalah ekspektasi. Mr. Kim memiliki ekspektasi jika anaknya sudah dioperasi, anaknya akan langsung normal seperti anak-anak lain. Dia mengacuhkan proses pemulihan yang harus dilalui oleh anaknya." jawab Seonwoong.

"Kembali lagi ke masalah awal, seperti kata-kataku tadi, Mr. Kim melakukan liputan besar-besaran yang melibatkan media nasional dan beberapa media dari kawasan Asia. Otomatis opini publik sudah terbentuk kuat." ujar Jaebum.

"Hasilnya juga sudah terlihat, kan?" timpal Minseok.

Mereka semua menghela napas. Masalah ini terlalu rumit dan berefek besar bagi kelangsungan rumah sakit ini.

* * *

"Channie, kau sudah melihat berita itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia kemudian menyeruput kopinya. "Aku malah mendengar berita itu dari Joonmyeon hyung langsung."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantunya?" usul Baekhyun.

"Idemu boleh juga Baekki. Tapi, kudengar juga YG Company sudah mensupport rumah sakit milik Joonmyeon hyung. Wajar sih, Yang Hyunsuk, owner dari perusahan itu kan orang yang memberikan beasiswa ke dokter Seonwoong untuk melajutkan studinya di Stanford."

"Lebih banyak yang menanam modal di rumah sakit itu lebih baik, Channie. Lagipula dulu ketika kita masih merintis perusahaan ini, mereka membantu kita juga kan?"

"Baiklah, akan kubicarakan dengan appa dan Jongdae. Mereka harus tau, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengoles selai strawberry di rotinya terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, mendapati anaknya, Kyungsoo yang sudah tampak rapi. Kyungsoo mengenakan dress selutut bermotif monochrome dengan cardigan putih, untuk melengkapi penampilannya, ia memilih flat shoes berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang dibiarkannya tergerai. Ia memakai tas selempang berwarna putih yang dibelikan oleh Baekhyun beberapa bulan lalu.

"Anak appa cantik sekali, eoh?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia segera mengambil setangkup roti yang sudah diolesi selai coklat oleh Baekhyun dan segera meminum susunya.

"Aku buru-buru appa, eomma. Ada kuliah pagi hari ini. Oh ya, aku nanti bisa minta tolong appa atau eomma bilang ke Jongdae hyung untuk menjemputku? AKu ada project penelitian baru dengan Kris seonsaengnim."

"Hmm.. nanti eomma sampaikan. Memang mau ada project apa sayang?"

"Tentang perkembangan psikologis anak yang menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, eomma."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo segera pamit begitu rotinya sudah habis. Ia harus menghadiri kelas pagi itu.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup dari sela-sela tirai kamar Jongin. Namja itu terbangun dan tidak mendapati Jongdae disampingnya. Wangi bacon yang sedang di panggang memenuhi indra penciuman Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu kemudian mencari boxernya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di pojok kamar dan menuju dapur.

Di dapur, Jongin mendapati Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan baconnya. Jongdae hanya mengenakan kaus V-neck putih polos yang Jongin ketahui sebagai miliknya. Namja itu bergegas menghampiri kekasihnya itu, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jongdae yang sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Pagi, babe. Kalau masih mengantuk kenapa tidak tunggu di pantry saja? Sarapannya sebentar lagi siap." ujar Jongdae.

Jongin menuruti perkataan Jongdae. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di meja pantry. Tentu saja, Jongin langsung melipat kedua tangannya, menjadikan kedua tangan itu sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Usapan tangan halus Jongdae pada surai dark brown milik Jongin membuat Jongin terbangun. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia mulai memakan makanan yang disediakan Jongdae untuk sarapan. Jongdae hanya memperhatikan Jongin sambil menyeruput kopinya yang masih panas dan kembali melihat smartphonenya.

**From: Appa**

Lunch time datang ke restoran biasa, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan. Nanti malam sekalian jemput Kyungsoo.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, 'tumben appa minta bertemu di restoran' batin Jongdae.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Appa meminta bertemu di restoran biasa dan nanti malam aku disuruh menjemput Kyungsoo. Nanti malam kemungkinan aku tidak tidur disini Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengangguk. "Tak apa-apa hyung, nanti malam juga aku mau ke apartemen Sehun. Mau mengerjakan tugas."

"Oh ya? Ada kaitannya dengan seminar kemarin? Siapa narasumbernya?"

"Iya. Narasumbernya itu diplomat dari Cina yang sekarang ditugaskan di Korea, Xi Luhan. Dia hebat hyung, di usia 28 tahun sudah bisa memperoleh posisi sebagai duta besar."

"Biasanya kalau mau cepat seperti itu bukannya harus ada 'orang belakang'?"

"Kudengar sih begitu, orang tua Xi Luhan itu orang berpengaruh juga di Cina. Terutama dalam sektor industri. Tapi, dia malah memilih menjadi diplomat bukannya melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya."

"Ada bumbu-bumbu percintaan tidak? Biar seperti di drama.."

Jongin menggeleng. "Percintaan bagaimana. Dia saja sudah memiliki pacar. Pacarnya seorang psikiater kalau tidak salah."

"Kau tau banyak tentangnya, eoh? Mencari info dimana? Atau jangan-jangan kau naksir dengannya?"

"Kau cemburu hyung? Tentu saja aku tau banyak, waktu sesi tanya jawab kemarin, beberapa mahasiswi malah menanyakan tentang hal pribadi. Dan, dia masih menyukai wanita kok hyung."

Jongdae mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Ya sudah. Kau cepat selesaikan skripsimu, ingat umurmu sudah berapa tahun."

"24 kok hyung. Aku dan Sehun kan sempat berhenti waktu gara-gara kekurangan biaya hyung. Makanya kuliah kami molor."

"Iya.. iya aku mengerti. Sudah, aku mandi dulu lalu berangkat kerja. Kau ada kuliah jam berapa?"

"Siang hyung. Jam 1."

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja. Jongdae masih memikirkan permintaan appanya. Biasanya, kalau appanya sudah meminta seperti itu, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya.

* * *

Wangi kopi memenuhi indra penciuman Luhan pagi itu, membuatnya segera bangun dan keluar kamarnya. Luhan mendapati Minseok, yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tidak, Minseok tidak tinggal bersama Luhan, meskipun mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sejak keduanya bersekolah di Harvard. Minseok sendiri adalah seorang yeoja yang memegang teguh adat ketimuran, begitupun Luhan.

"Kau datang jam berapa?"

"Tadi, sekitar jam setengah tujuh. Tumben sudah bangun." ujar Minseok.

"Ada laporan yang harus kulihat. Dan, doakan aku, Min. Semoga tahun ini bukan tahun terakhirku di Seoul." ujar Luhan sambil memakan waffle yang sudah dibuat Minseok untuknya.

Minseok mengangguk, "Jadi kapan kau pulang ke China?"

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi. Lalu menunggu keputusan dari Menteri sekitar enam bulan. Baru ada kepastian aku tetap disini atau pindah. Kalaupun pindah aku tidak mau ke Jenewa, Min."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Di Jenewa otomatis kita akan membicarakan HAM, demokrasi, masalah kemanusiaan, dan banyak isu-isu yang terlalu sensitif. Aku kadang kesulitan untuk mengambil sikap. Kau tau kan, negaraku suka mengambil keputusan yang membuat negara lain kebakaran jenggot. Kau kan tau, sebagai seorang diplomat aku harus memperjuangkan _national interest_ negaraku. Karena di forum-"

"-seorang perwakilan negara tidak bisa berbicara sebagai 'aku'. Semuanya untuk negara, kepentingan negara. Aku hapal, Lu." ujar Minseok.

Minseok kemudian menyesap kopinya, ia menunggu Luhan selesai sarapan. Setelah Luhan selesai sarapan, namja itu bergegas mandi sementara Minseok mencuci peralatan makan dan masak yang dipakainya tadi. Ia juga merapikan kamarnya dan menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Luhan nanti. Setelah itu, Minseok segera merapikan rambutnya dan mulai memakai make-up. Make-up yang dipakai Minseok hanya berupa BB cream, lip gloss dan eyeliner. Ia tidak pernah memakai make-up yang berlebihan, selain karena tidak suka, ia juga tidak terlalu pandai menggunakan make-up.

Luhan sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, ia segera menghampiri Minseok yang baru akan menyapukan lip gloss ke bibirnya. Luhan menghentikannya, membuat dahi Minseok berkerut. Namja itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau belum memberikan ini tadi, baozi." Luhan segera mencium bibir Minseok setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya, "Kau masih bau tadi, ge. Makanya aku malas."

Luhan hanya mengacak rambut Minseok sebagai balasannya. Membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, karena rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi jadi berantakan lagi karena perbuatan namja jelmaan rusa itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu, ia tidak mau waktu berduaannya dengan Kris terganggu dengan kehadiran mahasiswa yang datang lebih pagi daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo mendapati ruangan kelasnya kosong. Ia menghela napasnya lega.

"Sampai kapan kau berencana untuk berdiri di depan pintu nona Park?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu. Ia segera masuk ke ruang kelasnya tanpa banyak bicara diikuti Kris di belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengambil tempat tepat di depan meja dosen, membuat Kris mendengus kecil. Kris menuju meja Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut hitam panjang milik yeoja bermata bulat itu.

Kris berjalan ke mejanya, ia duduk dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari mejanya. Ya, meskipun status mereka kekasih, mereka tidak bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaan mereka kapan saja. Mereka berdua mencoba memahami keadaan mereka yang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan pasangan. Status Kris yang saat ini masih memiliki istri dan anak di Kanada - meskipun saat ini mereka sedang melakukan proses perceraian- dan Kyungsoo yang masih seorang gadis. Terlebih lagi dengan perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut 15 tahun. Bagi Kris, selama ia bisa memperhatikan Kyungsoo tanpa tatapan curiga dari orang-orang, itu sudah cukup. Lain dengan Kyungsoo, umurnya masih awal 20-an, gairah anak mudanya pun masih meletup-letup, Kris tau, kadang Kyungsoo ingin dirinya dan Kris melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak seusianya ketika berpacaran. Kris tau, Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bermanja-manja pada Kris. Ia tau, dibalik semua sifat dewasa yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan di hadapan semua orang, termasuk dirinya, Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo, seorang gadis berusia awal 20-an yang naif, butuh perhatian dan sedikit manja.

* * *

Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Jungsoo makan siang sambil membahas rencana yang diajukan oleh Chanyeol untuk membantu rumah sakit Joonmyeon. Diluar dugaan, Jungsoo menyetujui usulan itu, ia malah tampak sangat menyetujuinya, terlebih ketika mengetahui Joonmyeon memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Jongdae yang tidak sadar arah pembicaraan appa dan kakeknya hanya bisa manggut-manggut saja. Ia sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Jongin.

"Siapa yang kau hubungi dari tadi Jongdae-ah?"

"Aku menghubungi Jongin, harabeoji."

"Menurutmu Minseok bagaimana, Jongdae-ah?" Tanya Jungsoo, lagi.

"Minseok? Minseok noona? Hmm.. Dia yeoja yang baik, kalem dan keibuan sih, menurutku. Ah, tapi aku juga sudah tidak pernah mendengar kabar darinya lagi. Memang ada apa harabeoji?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar Jongdae-ah?"

Wajah Jongdae memucat, ia tau ia tidak bisa mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia tau appa dan kakeknya pasti akan menentang hubungan mereka habis-habisan.

"Dae... Dae-ah.. Jongdae-ah.." panggil Chanyeol dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Jongdae.

"E-ee-eh.. Be-be-belum, harabeoji." jawab Jongdae dengan tergagap.

"Nah, fix kalau begitu. Yeol, coba kau bilang Joonmyeon. Aku tau namja itu pasti tidak bisa menolak keinginanku. Apalagi setelah ia diusir keluarganya gara-gara menikahi gadis China itu. Dan aku juga yang membuatnya kembali diterima lagi oleh keluarganya. Coba saja, Yeol. Lagipula Jongdae sudah dalam usia cukup untuk menikah."

'eh? menikah? dengan siapa?' pikir Jongdae.

"Aku tanya Joonmyeon hyung dulu. Aku takut Minseok sudah memiliki kekasih. Maksudku, ayolaah.. siapa yang tidak menyukai Minseok? Kurasa mendapatkan kekasih adalah hal yang mudah untuknya."

"Ya sudaah.. yang penting kau tanyakan saja dulu. Lalu Kyungsoo bagaimana?" tanya Jungsoo.

Mereka mulai membicarakan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terpaku dengan maksud tersembunyi harabeojinya itu.

* * *

Pada tau yang kena konflik siapaa? terus yang sarkas dan banyak omong siapa?

Yeeeppp.. Jay Park, Tablo dan Tajinyo daaan CEO Woolim, Lee Jungyeop (wen sampe nyari nama ceo woolim ke wikipedia loh)

Ini lebih ke rasa kecewa Wen aja sih, ngeliat sikap ceo woollim pas tablo kena kasus kemaren. cuma diem aja dan ngga ngasih komen.

maksud wen, helloo.. yang ngasih kesaksian tentang kebenaran tablo di stanford itu ada loh... orang luar lagi, bukan orag korea.

kesian tablo waktu itu lagi terpuruk banget malah ditinggalin. untung sohib2nya di epik high masih dukung.

terutama istrinya, Kang Hyejung. She's ROCK MAAAAN! ONE OF THE TOUGHEST GIRL IN KOREAN ENTERTAIMENT... Tetep dukung suaminya dan mau berkorban untuk suaminya...


	3. Planning Their Marriage

Heiii... Wen is back *smooch*

Hehe.. chap kemaren emang belom ada konflik kok.. Chap ini mungkin baru naik pelan2 konfliknya

Angstnya munculnya dikit2 kok..

Wen sebenernya ngga tega sih, tp sekali2 nyoba genre angst gpp kan?

Last..

Selamat membaca guys..

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**PLANNING THEIR MARRIAGE**

* * *

Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Ia menatap Jongdae, memastikan cucu tertuanya itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Minseok, Jongdae." ujar Jungsoo.

"Baik, aku akan menikahinya." jawab Jongdae. Nadanya terdengar santai, padahal sebenarnya Jongdae sudah pasrah. Ia sudah tau, penolakannya tidak akan didengar oleh harabeojinya itu.

'Maafkan aku Jjongie' batin Jongdae.

Chanyeol sendiri heran dengan anaknya. Ia tau, Jongdae bukan anak yang mau diatur. Dengan sikap Jongdae yang seperti itu, Chanyeol malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Minseok. Karena ia tau, Jongdae bukan anak yang mudah ditebak.

* * *

Chanyeol membicarakan rencana Jungsoo pada Baekhyun. Seperti dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun menyetujui usulan itu. Selain karena mereka sudah mengenal keluarga Kim sejak lama, Jongdae dan Minseok juga memang dekat sewaktu kecil. Mereka berdua adalah partner in crime dalam mengerjai Kyungsoo. Bahkan sewaktu kecil Kyungsoo sering dibuat menangis oleh mereka berdua.

Jongdae tidak pernah menyetujui rencana itu. Sejujurnya ia menentangnya, sangat. Tapi, melihat binar mata Baekhyun yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak. Jongdae tau, Baekhyun menginginkannya untuk segera memiliki pacar dan menikah. Dan, Jongdae tidak bisa menolak keinginan eommanya itu. Jongdae tau, eomma dan appanya pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengetahui orientasi seksualnya. Makanya, Jongdae tidak mau terbuka dengan eomma dan appanya tentang masalah itu.

Baekhyun memotong tangkai bunga, disampingnya terdapat vas besar yang ditaruh bunga yang tangkainya sudah dipotong lebih pendek. Didepannya ada Chanyeol yang memperhatika Baekhyun. Jongdae menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, dan menghela napasnya.

"Dae, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, sayang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya agak susah tidur kok eomma."

"Nanti malam mau eomma buatkan susu hangat?"

"Nanti malam aku mau tidur di apartemen saja." jawab Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung putra sulungnya itu.

"Jongin masih tinggal di apartemenmu? Nanti kalau kau menikah dengan Minseok, harabeojimu akan memberikan memberikan kalian rumah." ujar Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Apartemenku akan kuberikan pada Jongin saja kalau begitu."

"Terserahmu saja, Dae-ie. Jongin bekerja dimana sekarang?"

"Ia bekerja part-time di perpustakaan kota. Kalau malam ia jadi waiter di restoran milik Zitao, bersama Sehun."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tau persahabatan yang dijalin oleh Jongin, Jongdae, Zitao dan Sehun. Ia dan Baekhyun bahkan tau seberapa dekatnya mereka, terutama Jongin dan Jongdae. Chanyeol tidak menentangnya, mengingat Jongin adalah orang yang selalu menemani Jongdae saat ia dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan.

* * *

Minseok duduk di ruang makan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Suasana di ruang makan itu terasa kaku, Minseok sendiri tidak tau kenapa. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menceritakan masalah Luhan pada kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya pun hanya menanggapi ceritanya dengan jawaban singkat, seperti tidak tertarik dengan cerita Minseok.

Tiba-tiba ditengah keheningan, Joonmyeon membuka suaranya.

"Min, kau masih ingat dengan Jongdae?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Jongdae anak Chanyeol ahjussi dan Baekhyun ahjuma, kan? Iya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Jongdae? Hmm.. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, dia sih anak yang baik, penurut dan gampang dibodohi."

"Aku serius, Min."

"Jongdae baik appa. Dia juga lembut dan penyayang, apalagi dengan Baek ahjumma. Kenapa serius sekali, sih?"

"Kau harus menikah dengannya. Permintaan halmeonimu."

Minseok menjatuhkan sumpitnya. "Appa! Luhan..."

"Putuskan dia. Ini keputusan final, Min."

Minseok terdiam. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan makanan yang belum ada setengahnya termakan. Yixing menghela napasnya, berat. Ia tau, hal ini adalah hal yang berat untuk anaknya, begitupun untuk dirinya. Tapi, siapa dia? punya hak apa dirinya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa melawan ketika Kim Seohyun, ibu dari Joonmyeon sudah mengeluarkan titahnya. Toh, di mata ibu mertuanya Yixing hanya orang asing.

Yixing masih ingat jelas penolakan yang diterima olehnya. Ya, Yixing memang seorang pelupa berat, tapi untuk satu hal itu, otak Yixing nampaknya memiliki back-up untuk mencegahnya melupakan hal itu. Yixing sadar, ia diterima sebagai bagian dari keluarga Joonmyeon hanya karena bujukan dari Park Jungsoo. Ibu Joonmyeon juga memikirkan kondisi Yixing yang saat itu sedang hamil tua. Sikap ibu Joonmyeon terhadapnya pun masih dingin hingga saat ini.

Yixing menghampiri Minseok yang berada di kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia melihat Minseok yang sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Tangan Minseok memegang sisir, matanya sembab. Yixing yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung berjalan menghampiri Minseok. Ia mendekati anaknya itu dan mengambil sisir yang dipegangnya. Yixing mulai menyisiri rambut panjang sepunggung Minseok.

"Eomma menyetujui rencana appa?" tanya Minseok dengan suara yang parau, khas orang habis menangis.

Yixing menggeleng, "Ini bukan rencana appamu, Min Ini rencana halmeonimu. Dan kau tau posisi eomma kan?"

Minseok menghela napasnya, berat. Ia susah payah menahan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, ingat satu hal, Min. Eomma dan appa sangat mencintaimu, halmeoni juga. Jadi, apapun yang mereka lakukan saat ini, mungkin menurut mereka ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu nanti." ujar Yixing.

"Tapi aku mau Luhan, eomma. Eoma juga menyetujui hubungan kami kan?"

"Eomma juga menyayangi Luhan sama sepertimu. Setelah pernikahanmu dengan Jongdae terjadi, pesan eomma cuma satu. Jangan pernah menduakan Jongdae meskipun hatimu kini milik Luhan. Tapi nanti di hadapan tuhan kau akan berjanji untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan ragamu pada Jongdae." pesan Yixing.

Minseok mengangguk, eommanya memang paling mengerti cara menenangkannya.

* * *

Setelah melalui perang dingin dengan appanya selama hampir dua bulan, akhirnya Minseok mengalah. Minseok menurut dengan perintah orang tuanya, atau lebih tepat jika dibilang perintah halmeoninya. Tepat seminggu sebelum kepergian Luhan ke China, Minseok akhirnya mengungkapkan keputusan yang dibuat keluarga appanya pada Luhan. Bohong, jika Minseok bilang ia menerima keputusan itu dengan sukarela. Nyatanya, ia masih belum bisa menerima keputusan itu seutuhnya.

"Lu.." panggil Minseok setelah masuk ke apartemen Luhan.

"Di kamar Min.." sahut Luhan dari dalam kamar.

Minseok tidak banyak bicara, ia malah sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas yang berceceran di ruang tamu apartemen Luhan. Minseok merasa bersalah, biasanya ia akan tinggal di apartemen Luhan sampai namja itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Biasanya sebelum Luhan pulang, makanan sudah tersedia di meja, Minseok yang memasaknya. Biasanya isi kulkas itu penuh dengan buah-buahan dan sayuran segar, atau beberapa sandwich yang sengaja Minseok belikan untuk Luhan, bukan soju dan berkaleng-kaleng beer seperti ini.

Minseok merasa bersalah, sejak sekitar dua bulan lalu, kehidupannya terasa hancur. Ia bukan lagi Minseok yang dulu, dan hal ini berdampak juga pada Luhan. Mengingat Minseok adalah orang yang paling sering memperhatikan Luhan, secara tidak langsung membuat Luhan bergantung padanya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rumah favoritnya, celana training panjang berwarna hitam, dan t-shirt putih polos. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamunya. Luhan memperhatikan perubahan dalam diri Minseok. Berat tubuhnya yang menurun drastis, wajahnya yang lebih sering terlihat gloomy, lingkaran bawah matanya yang semakin menghitam dan perubahan lainnya. Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang masalah yang dihadapi Minseok, tapi ia tau, Minseok tidak akan bercerita seberapa kerasnya ia memaksa kekasihnya itu.

Minseok melihat Luhan yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Luhan segera menghampiri Minseok dan memeluk tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

"Ada apa, Minnie-ah.." bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok. Minseok hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tau Min, kadang seorang psikiater pun butuh istirahat dan mengurus masalahnya sendiri."

Minseok memukul tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya, "Kau pikir aku gila, ge?"

Luhan terkekeh, "Tidak, kau tidak gila. Tapi aku yang gila karena melihat kekasihku sendiri mulai gila."

Minseok bingung, ia melepas pelukan Luhan di pinggangnya dan membalikkan badan, menghadap Luhan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku gila karena..." Minseok angkat bicara, kemudian terdiam lagi.

Luhan kini hanya menatap mata Minseok. Ia memegang tangan yeoja yang sudah lebih dari 6 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, menyalurkan semangatnya.

Minseok terdiam, lama.

"Karena apa, Min? Bicaralah. Aku tidak akan marah."

"A-a-aaku harus menikah dengan Park Jongdae." ucap Minseok, airmatanya kini tumpah.

"Jongdae? Siapa dia?"

"Dia teman kecilku, partner in crime-ku. Dia cucu dari Jungsoo harabeoji. Kau tau siapa Jungsoo harabeoji, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Kini ia malah ikut-ikutan terdiam seperti Minseok. Otaknya buntu, Park Jungsoo, seseorang yang penting bagi keutuhan keluarga Minseok. Penyelamat ayah Minseok, Joonmyeon.

"tidak ada cara lain kah, Min?"

Minseok mengeleng, "Jungsoo harabeoji membantu keluargaku lagi untuk membangun kembali rumah sakit."

"Kalau masalah itu keluargaku juga bisa memantumu, Min! Keluargaku yang mengimpor semua peralatan medis untuk rumah sakitmu dan rumah sakit lain di belahan dunia."

"Bukan masalah keuangan yang jadi pertimbangan appa, Lu. Masalah hutang budi yang menjadi pertimbangan utama appa. Lagipula, Jungsoo harabeoji bilang langsung ke halmeoni. Aku dan eomma punya kuasa apa, Lu untuk melawan titah halmeoni. Appa terlalu takut untuk menyakiti hati halmeoni lagi." Minseok menangis keras sekarang.

Luhan langsung menarik Minseok ke pelukannya. "Pasti ada jalan, Min. Trust me, I'll do anything." ujar Luhan sambil terus mengelus rambut sepunggung Minseok.

"Then let me go, Lu."

"I wont let you go, Min. Sampai nanti kau mengucapkan wedding vow mu di hadapan pastor."

"Just let me. You deserve someone better than me."

"Then you are the best girl I've ever met, Min."

"Please dont, Lu..."

* * *

Luhan tidak tau apa isi otaknya itu. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Minseok semalam, ia dengan nekatnya menemui Joonmyeon dan Yixing di rumah sakit. Ia kemudian mengutarakan maksudnya yang tentu saja ditentang keras oleh Joonmyeon. Yixing hanya terdiam, meskipun begitu, Luhan bisa melihat dari kedua bola mata bening itu, Yixing menyemangatinya. Yixing mendukung keputusannya.

Ketika Luhan dan Joonmyeon sedang berargumen panas, tiba-tiba Jungsoo dan Seohyun masuk ke ruangan Joonmyeon tanpa permisi. Luhan yang selama ini hanya mendengar cerita tentang Seohyun dari cerita Minseok langsung mengerti mengapa Minseok begitu membenci halmeoninya itu. Lihatlah bagaimana cara Seohyun memandang Yixing, seolah Yixing adalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan atau bagaimana caranya bicara di hadapan Joonmyeon dengan angkuhnya. Luhan sampai berpikir, Seohyun itu eomma dari Kim Joonmyeon atau majikan dari Kim Joonmyeon.

"Well, lihat ada siapa disini. Kau si diplomat muda China itu, kan? Ada urusan apa kemari, nak?" tanya Jungsoo yang memperhatikan keberadaan Luhan di ruangan.

"Aku kesini untuk meminta Joonmyeon ahjussi menikahkanku dengan Minseok. Seperti rencana AWAL." Luhan menekankan kata 'awal' dengan sengaja.

"Kalau boleh aku tau, kau siapanya Minseok? Minseok akan menikah dengan cucuku dua bulan lagi. Joonmyeon-ah, apa kau sudah menjodohkan Minseok dengan orang lain?"

"Aku kekasihnya. Dan, maaf aku mendapatkan Minseok dengan cara terhormat. Bukan dengan cara udik seperti perjodohan."

"Kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Minseok? Kenapa ngotot sekali? Masih banyak gadis korea asli yang ribuan kali lebih baik daripada Minseok." ujar Seohyun.

"Dengan segala hormat nyonya Kim. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan Minseok selama lebih dari 6 tahun kita berhubungan. Kami berdua masih tau batas mana yang bisa dilewati dan yang tidak. Dan, aku tidak memperdulikan darah apa yang dimiliki Minseok. Karena, tetap saja nanti di hadapan tuhan kita semua sama." ujar Luhan.

Seohyun merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau tau kalau Minseok memiliki darah pelacur dari keluarga Zhang. Apa yang membuatmu yakin Minseok tidak pernah menduakanmu atau mungkin saja kan Minseok pernah melakukan hal-hal lain dengan pria lain."

"Hanya karena seorang wanita Zhang kabur bersama suamimu, tidak berarti semua orang yang memiliki darah Zhang itu pelacur, Nyonya Kim, atau Nyonya Seo Joohyun? Dan ya, aku mengenal siapa itu Kim Junsu dan Zhang Liyin. Mereka menjalin hubungan dengan perusahaan keluargaku di China, dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, mereka sudah bahagia sekarang. Aku tau siapa anda dan bagaimana anda memperlakukan suami anda sendiri. Pantas saja sua-"

'SLAP'

Seohyun menampar Luhan keras. Napasnya naik-turun, tidak beraturan. Tanpa sadar, penghuni lain ruangan itu, kecuali Seohyun dan Luhan menahan napasnya.

"KELUAR KAU XI SIALAN! AKU BERSUMPAH BERSAMA KELUARGA PARK AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN PERUSAHAAN KELUARGAMU DAN JUNSU!" teriak Seohyun.

Yixing menarik Luhan keluar.

Di luar, Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan. Ia berterima kasih atas pengorbanan yang dilakukan Luhan untuk Minseok dan meminta maaf pada Luhan atas ketidaksanggupannya membela nama keluarga sendiri. Luhan menenangkan Yixing, ia tau seberapa besar cinta Yixing untuk Joonmyeon. Ia mengerti, Yixing rela merendahkan dirinya seperti itu agar Minseok dapat merasakan kasih sayang utuh dari eomma dan appanya.

**Sementara itu di dalam ruangan Joonmyeon..**

"Kau tau rencana pernikahan mereka, Joonmyeon-ah?" tanya Seohyun.

"Aku tidak tau, eomma. Minseok biasanya hanya bercerita pada Yixing tentang masalah ini." ujar Joonmyeon.

'Bohong! Bohong! You are liar Kim Joonmyeon! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membela keluargamu sendiri' batin Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya, yang jelas Minseok harus menikah dengan Jongdae. Kau tau posisimu kan Joonmyeon-ah, andai dulu Jungsoo tidak membantumu."

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

* * *

Karena 'gangguan' dari Luhan, pertemuan antara keluarga Park dan keluarga Kim dipercepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu Joonmyeon dan Yixing dengan sabar. Di sebelah mereka, Jongdae sibuk dengan game di ponselnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk berbincang dengan Jungsoo harabeoji dan Kim halmeoni. Joonmyeon, Yixing dan Minseok tiba di restoran, seperti keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, sebenarnya ada perang dunia di dalam keluarga itu.

Minseok mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, berjauhan dengan appanya. Ia menarik eommanya untuk duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Minseok dan Yixing.

Mereka mulai makan dan membicarakan tentang penikahan Jongdae dan Minseok. Yang dijodohkan sendiri tidak banyak menanggapi. Jongdae hanya menanggapi dengan ya atau tidak, sedangkan Minseok hanya berkata terserah. Yixing lebih banyak diam, jika Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo tidak mengajaknya bicara. Minseok tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu dan malah sibuk bermain ponsel, mengirim pesan untuk Luhan yang akan kembali ke China besok.

Jongdae diminta oleh harabeojinya untuk mengantar Minseok pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung keluar, diikuti dengan Minseok terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Jangan harap hidupmu akan bahagia setelah ini Kim Minseok!" ujar Jongdae.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin akan bahagia denganmu, Park Jongdae. I know you are not swing in this way"

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Ck, kau hanya kurnag mendeklarasikan hubunganmu dengan Jongin saja di depan orang tuamu. Kenapa tidak berani? Takut orang tuamu tidka mau menerima orientasi seksual anaknya"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"You are gay and you are in a relationship with Jongin." ujar Minseok.

Kini giliran Jongdae yang terdiam.

* * *

Yaaaayy... maaf wen lama updatenya..

Tugas kuliah membunuhkuu

serius jangan tanya wen nulis apa ini..


	4. Pieces of Us

Hei guys..

wen minta maaf sebesar2nya karena baru update sekarang *sobs*

Buat xhlm-ssi yang nanya ini akhirnya gimana dan berharap xiuhan/lumin bahagia, wen cuma bisa bilang maaf, ini rahasiaa, hehe.. disini wen bikin mereka masih berhubungan baik. Wen bikinnya minseok itu tipe cewe yg rebel tp tetep konservatif. Maksudnya, dia rebel karena ngelawan rencana ini, tapi konservatif yang masih tau adat dan aturan-aturan. Dan role luhan itu besar loh.. meskipun di chapter-chapter ini masih samar.

soo...

semoga kalian puas ama ceritanya..

Ciaoo,

wen ngerjain tugas dulu yaa

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**PIECES OF US  
**

* * *

Jongdae terpaku mendengar perkataan Minseok. Ia tidak sadar hingga Minseok turun dari mobilnya dan mencari taksi. Tanpa menyusul Minseok, ia langsung menuju apartemennya dengan Jongin. Ia butuh Jongin untuk menenangkannya.

Jongdae memasuki apartemen yang tampak sepi dan gelap itu. Ia tau, Jongin pasti sudah tidur dan ia langsung menuju kamarnya bersama Jongin. Jongdae melihat tubuh kokoh Jongin yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Tanpa berganti baju, Jongdae langsung naik ke tempat tidur, ia memeluk Jongin dan berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf pada pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Jongin terbangun menyadari keberadaan Jongdae, ia membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Jongdae.

Jongin menatap mata Jongdae, dalam. Berusaha mencari penyebab kegelisahan kekasih sekaligus hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jjongie.." bisik Jongdae.

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Karena aku terlalu takut, dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

"Aku harus menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Dan ini keputusan mutlak. Aku tidak mau kau dianggap sebagai penghancur rumah tangga orang, Jjongie.. Aku takut kau di cap jelek oleh orang lain jika mereka tau hubungan kita selama ini. Aku takut yeoja itu bicara tentang orientasi seksualku pada appa dan eomma. Aku takut kau dianggap merusak diriku padahal sebenarnya akulah yang merusakmu. Kau masih memiliki rasa tertarik terhadap yeoja. Kau bukan gay, aku yang-" Jongin menaruh telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir kucing Jongdae. Ia memeluk namja itu, lama.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, hyung. Aku sudah biasa dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain, apalagi jika mereka tau latar belakangku. Kau mau mengubahku sebagai seorang psikopat pun aku terima, hyung. Karena kau lah yang selalu membelaku dulu. Kau selalu ada untukku ketika orang lain sibuk menjauhi anak pembunuh dan pelacur sepertiku. Aku menjadi gay hanya untukmu hyung. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan terus-terusan bersikap insecure, hyung. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, percayalah." ujar Jongin panjang lebar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongdae, ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongdae hingga ia merasa Jongdae sudah tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

Hal pertama yang Jongdae lihat saat terbangun adalah wajah Jongin. Ia menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jongin, dan berharap masih bisa melihat wajah itu setiap hari. Jongin yang terbangun karena ulah Jongdae langsung menangkap tangan Jongdae yang masih menyusuri wajahnya dan mencium tangan itu.

"Pagi hyung.."

"Pagi. Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Hey, mumpung hari ini hari minggu, kau mau kemana?"

Jongin langsung menindih Jongdae dan mulai menciumi wajah namja itu dengan agresif. Jongdae yang mengerti maksud Jongin, langsung mengimbangi permainan Jongin. Dan, sebuah adegan dengan rating 17+ terjadi di kamar itu.

Keduanya masih terengah-engah gara-gara 'olahraga' pagi yang mereka lakukan. Jongdae langsung memeluk Jongin erat, sambil sesekali menciumi wajah Jongin. Sayang, waktu lovey-dovey keduanya terganggu oleh telepon dari sahabat mereka, Tao.

* * *

Zitao atau Tao adalah namja yang terlihat menyeramkan dari luar, tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang namja yang berhati lembut dan jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang kadang mirip fangirl dari boyband ternama. Seperti saat ini, ia sibuk mengelilingi Lotte World bersama kekasihnya, Oh Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya, Jongdae dan Jongin. Mereka bertiga kerepotan mengikuti Tao yang berlarian di taman bermain itu seperti anak kecil. Untung suasana taman bermain itu tidak terlalu ramai.

Jongdae sibuk menikmati suasana taman bermain itu bersama Jongin. Jika dilihat sekilas, Jongin dan Jongdae terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang sedang hangout. Tapi, jika kita melihatnya lebih dekat, maka kita akan tau hubungan mereka lebih dalam dari sekedar sahabat.

Lelah bermain seharian, keempat sahabat itu makan di salah satu gerai fast food yang masih terdapat di dalam area bermain itu. Setelah makan, mereka berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah topik yang cukup sensitif, rencana pernikahan Jongdae. Jongdae menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun dan Tao. Reaksi yang ia dapat dari mereka sangat mengejutkannya.

"Hyung, kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku bersumpah aku akan menyuruh kakekmu dan nenek dari calon istrimu saja yang menikah. Mereka menyebalkan, hyung. Terlalu memaksa." ujar Sehun.

"Lagipula, apa untungnya memaksamu menikah dengan yeoja itu. Memang kau bisa turn on ketika melihat yeoja?" giliran Tao yang angkat bicara.

Jongdae menggeleng.

"Orang menikah tidak harus melakukan 'itu', Tao. Jangan takut-takuti Jongdae hyung ku." ujar Jongin membela Jongdae.

"Lalu apa gunanya mereka dinikahkan Jongin? Ujung-ujungnya nanti mereka juga akan mengharapkan cucu dari Jongdae hyung. Percaya padaku, karena itu adalah alasanku kabur dari China kesini."

"Kau sudah menikah sebelumnya, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng, "Hampir dinikahkan. Aku bilang ke orang tuaku kalau aku gay, dan aku diusir. Akhirnya usaha keluargaku dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh adikku. Namaku sudah dihapus dari keluarga."

"Kau membicarakan itu seperti sedang membicarakan bahan makanan yang out of stock di cafe, Tao." Jongdae mendengus kecil, ia kesal dengan sikap Tao yang sebegitu mudahnya melepaskan semua hal yang sudah dimilikinya.

"Saat itu aku memang belum bertemu Sehun. Tapi aku berpikir, untuk apa aku menuruti keinginan mereka jika ujung-ujungnya aku hanya akan mengecewakan mereka. Hal itu sama saja seperti aku menghancurkan keluargaku pelan-pelan hyung."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Bicara pada orang tuamu. Tanya pendapat mereka tentang pasangan gay. Jika mereka menentang, maka lakukanlah pernikahan itu. Jika mereka menerima, batalkanlah semuanya, jujur pada mereka tentang hubunganmu dan Jongin."

"Ck, sejak kapan pandaku jadi dewasa seperti ini, eoh?" ujar Sehun dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Tao hanya memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Mereka kembali berbincang, hingga mata Jongin menangkap sesuatu.

"Hyung.. Jongdae hyung. Bukannya itu Kyungsoo?" ujar Jongin.

"Mana?"

"Itu, arah jam 3. Memakai kemeja putih dan skinny jeans hitam, sedang menggendong anak kecil."

"Yang rambutnya dikuncir itu?" tanya Sehun yang ikut memperhatikan.

"Iya.."

"Loh, itu ada namja. Sepertinya menuju arah mereka." ujar Tao.

Jongdae diam. Ia memilih untuk memperhatikan adiknya dari jauh. Hingga ia menarik Jongin untuk mendekat ke arah adiknya. Sehun dan Tao juga langsung ikut berdiri, melihat Kim Jong bro's itu berdiri. Jongdae berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyapanya

"Soo-ie." sapa Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mukanya langsung pucat melihat kakaknya.

"O-o-ooppa.." Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Soo baby, ada ap-" perkataan Kris terputus setelah melihat Jongdae dan ketiga sahabatnya.

Melihat suasana yang tidak baik, Kris langsung mengambil Kevin, anaknya dari gendongan Kyungsoo. Ia bersiap menerima pukulan, hinaan, cacian bahkan makian dari Jongdae. Ia sadar akan kesalahannya yang menjalin hubungan dengan mahasiswinya sendiri. Padahal perceraiannnya dengan istrinya masih dalam proses.

Jongdae ingin marah, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ingin menangis, ia memilih untuk diam dan meredakan amarahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kevin yang belum mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo ditarik seperti itu langsung menangis, membuat Kris kerepotan untuk mendiamkannya.

Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Sebelumnya, ia mengirim pesan ke Jongin agar namja itu tidak usah menunggunya di apartemen. Ia langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Di perjalanan ia memaki Kyungsoo habis-habisan. Ia tidak menyangka adik kecilnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang mungkin dari segi usia tidak berbeda jauh dengan eommanya.

"Di kampusmu tidak ada pria yang menarik atau apa sih? Dia itu dosenmu, Kyungie! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan istrinya!" Jongdae mulai menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan bercerai dengan istrinya, oppa. Oppa tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Baru pada tahap AKAN kan? Bukan SUDAH! Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan lain? seperti rujuk dengan istrinya mungkin. Kau tidak berpikir panjang, Soo!" emosi Jongdae mulai naik setelah mendengar balasan adiknya.

"Dia tidak mungkin rujuk!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Kemungkinan selalu ada, Soo! Selagi hakim belum mengetuk palu. Mereka masih sah sebagai suami istri di mata hukum!"

"BAGAIMANA DIA RUJUK DENGAN ISTRINYA KALAU ISTRINYA SENDIRI YANG MENGGUGAT CERAI! ISTRINYA SENDIRI YANG MENINGGALKAN KRIS DAN KEVIN LALU KABUR DENGAN KEKASIHNYA!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Kris Wu orang baik, oppa. Percayalah padaku, sekali ini saja."

"FUCK! Dengarkan oppammu sekali ini saja, Soo!"

"Cih, sejak kapan kau peduli padaku? Urus saja Jongin mu itu!"

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA JONGIN DALAM URUSAN INI!"

"Aku tanya kapan oppa peduli padaku! Sejak dulu bukannya oppa selalu sibuk dengan urusan oppa sendiri? Oppa dari kecil tidak pernah mempedulikanku, kan? Kenapa saat ini oppa peduli?"

"Kau adikku, Soo!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau sudah menjadi oppa yang baik selama ini!"

Jongdae terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo

"Apa oppa tau, aku dulu sering jadi sasaran bully teman-temanku gara-gara tubuhku yang mungil? Apa oppa tau aku dimusuhi mereka karena nilaiku selalu diatas rata-rata? Apa oppa tau mereka selalu mengejekku karena maid di rumah yang sering mengambil raporku, bukan appa atau eomma? Apa oppa tau rasanya sendirian di rumah sebesar itu? Apa oppa tau rasanya sarapan dan makan malam sendirian? TIDAK! Sejak oppa bertemu Jongin, hidup oppa hanya berisi tentangnya. Oppa bahkan diizinkan tinggal di apartemen dengan Jongin dengan alasan ingin membantu Jongin membayar apartemennya. Segalanya hanya untuk Jongin Jongin dan Jongin! Aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk oppa. Kapan ulang tahunku?"

Jongdae kembali terdiam. 'Sial! Aku lupa kapan ulang tahunnya.' pikir Jongdae.

"Ck, bahkan oppaku sendiri lupa hari ini ulang tahunku."

Jongdae terkesiap, ia kaget. Dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak menyiapkan apa-apa.

Sadar mereka sudah sampai ke rumah mereka, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum keluar ia sempat berujar pada Jongdae.

"Why is it that sometimes... family members become strangers and vice versa, oppa."

Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang terpaku di dalam, ia merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongdae bergegas keluar mobil dan memasuki rumahnya. Ya, Jongdae bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya. Rumah ini terasa begitu besar dan dingin. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Jongdae untuk keluar dari rumah ini, mencari kehangatan dari sosok Kim Jongin.

Jongdae menemui eomma dan appanya yang sedang duduk di depan piano. Sesekali terdengar suara tuts piano yang ditekan. Jongdae tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa, eomma.."

Mereka menoleh ketika Jongdae memanggil mereka.

"Kenapa Dae-ie? Wajahmu murung sekali."

"Appa dan eomma ingat ulang tahun Kyungsoo?"

Kening kedua orang tuanya berkerut, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, sendiri.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Kyungsoo, Yeollie. Kau lupa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kemudian memanggil maid, memintanya melihat Kyungsoo. Tidak lama maid itu kembali dan berkata kalau Kyungsoo sudah tidur.

Bahu Baekhyun melemas, "Ia pasti kecewa. Bodoh sekali aku, melupakan ulang tahun anakku sendiri."

Chanyeol langsung menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa.

"Ehm, appa eomma, apa pendapat kalian tentang pasangan sesama jenis?" tanya Jongdae.

Ekspresi kedua orang tuanya langsung berubah tidak senang, membuat nyali Jongdae menciut.

"Appa menentangnya. Hal itu benar-benar tabu, Dae. Yang benar saja, memangnya stok wanita cantik seperti eomma dan adikmu itu sudah habis? Ada apa bertanya seperti itu?"

"A-aaa-ah.. tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya tiba-tiba terpikir olehku saja. Aku ke kamar dulu, appa eomma. Selamat malam."

Jongdae berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napasnya, berat. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan reaksi orang tuanya jika mengetahui hubungannya dan Jongin. Ia menyerah.

* * *

Semakin dekat hari pernikahan Minseok dengan Jongdae, semakin memburuk juga hubungannya dan appanya. Minseok benci sifat pengecut appanya. Beruntung Minseok adalah anak yang tau diri, jadi ia tidak akan bersikap nekat. Ya, Minseok sudah mengetahui kejadian di rumah sakit itu dari mulut halmeoninya sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan juga sebuah tamparan gratis yang diberikan halmeoninya untuk eommanya. Kediaman keluarga Kim yang biasanya hangat kini berubah menjadi dingin. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan hangat yang biasa mereka lakukan di meja makan. Eommanya memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di rumah sakit atau melibatkan diri dalam penelitian. Appanya sibuk mebicarakan pernikahannya dengan keluarga Park dan Seohyun halmeoni. Minseok? Ia sibuk bekerja dan berdoa agar Luhan ditempatkan di Korea lagi.

Hari ini Minseok mendapati appanya membawa sebuah berkas. Wajah appanya terlihat sendu. Berkas tersebut diberikan kepada eommanya. Aneh, eommanya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Ia hanya menghela napasnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu berkas apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Berkas per-"

"Bukan berkas apa-apa, Min. Hanya masalah rumah sakit. Ya kan, Joonmyeon-ah?" ujar eommanya memotong pembicaraan appanya.

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya, ia yakin berkas itu bukan berkas rumah sakit. Eomma dan appanya tidak pernah membawa urusan rumah sakit ke rumah. Minseok membuang semua pikiran jelek yang merasukinya. Ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediamannya, tanpa sarapan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini darinya, Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Karena aku tidak akan menandatanganinya. Tidak sampai aku melihatnya menikah dengan Park itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku berhak melihatnya berdiri di depan altar dan mengucapkan wedding vownya di hadapan pastor kan? Aku berhak menemaninya hingga ia resmi menikah, kan? Iya, kan? Jawab aku, Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon terdiam dan berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terduduk di ruang makan.

Yixing menangis, meratapi nasib keluarganya yang berada di ambang kehancuran.

* * *

Semenjak appanya memberitahukan acara perjodohannya dengan Jongdae, hidup Minseok tidak beraturan. Lihatlah, kantung matanya semakin hari semakin menghitam. Surai hitamnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kini hanya diikat sekedarnya. Tubuh mungilnya bahkan semakin terlihat mungil karena berat badannya yang turun drastis. Minseok frustasi. Untunglah, ia dapat besikap profesional ketika berhadapan dengan kliennya.

Minseok berkali-kali memutar lagu Pieces of You milik Epik High di iPodnya. Ia ingat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok dengan mengutip kata-kata dari verse kedua dari lagu itu. Minseok tertawa kecil, ia mengingat alasan Luhan memilih lagu itu, 'aku tau, aku seorang playboy, Min. Tapi percayalaah.. aku serius kali ini dan, artis Korea yang aku tau lagunya cuma Epik High. Lagipula aku tertarik dengan judul lagunya'. Membuat Minseok merasa geli dengan alasan kelewat polos keka- mantan kekasihnya itu.

**_Sometimes I want to touch time and grasp it in my hands_**

**_So that you can be with me_**

**_I want to send it flying_**

**_I want to hold the song of Spring I heard during the joy of my youth_**

**_I really was young_**

**_I want to touch your cheeks_**

**_You cut your life in two_**

**_and lived for me_**

**_And with the remaining half of your life_**

**_Even if you live for me again_**

**_The things that someone as insignificant as myself can do_**

**_The things you want and desire for eternity_**

**_A spirited body_**

**_Forever you accepted_**

**_Now I want to take back_**

**_Everything you get for me_**

**_You collect, showed it off and counted_**

**_And then for fear of rejection  
_**

**_Work harder, tired of living_**

**_I dont want to be that illness_**

**_Like the dirt stuck on the train of your clothes_**

**_My dark sins fall on your head like snow_**

**_It makes my heart cold_**

**_My breathing becomes difficult_**

**_Another day passes without you_**

**_When dreams come I want to go find you_**

**_I want to follow you_**

**_Matching your footsteps_**

**_I want to live_**

**_In our hourglass where there is not much time left_**

**_A desert of happiness_**

**_So we can rest there for a long time_**

**_every little piece of you_**

* * *

Luhan kecewa! Amat sangat kecewa. Bagaimana bisa bapak menteri yang terhormat itu memindah-tugaskannya ke New York? Hell! Apa yang kurang dari pekerjaan Luhan selama menjadi duta besar di Korea Selatan? Ibarat nilai, Luhan berhak mendapat nilai A+. Bahkan mahasiswa asal China yang menuntut ilmu di negeri ginseng itu juga mengirim petisi untuk meminta Luhan tetap stay di Korea. Tapi kenyataannya? Ia harus berbesar hati untuk menyiapkan kepindahannya. New York memang tidak seburuk Jenewa, sih. Toh paling disana ia hanya berkali-kali membahas masalah ekonomi, bisnis, dan teman-temannya itu. Tidak seperti di Jenewa yang harus membahas masalah HAM, Politik, Demokrasi dan banyak isu sensitif lain. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan kesal. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Korea! Bertugas di Korea lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, surat keputusan sudah turun dan Luhan sebagai diplomat yang baik hanya bisa menurut. Ia tidak berhak protes. Bisa jadi kalau ia protes ke atasannya, ia bakal ditaruh di negara-negara yang aksesnya susah seperti negara di Afrika, misalnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan merinding.

Luhan membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengirim pesan melalui kakao talk ke Minseok. Ia hanya mengetik 'New York'. Luhan menghela napasnya, 'dosa apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya? Kenapa jadi seperti ini' pikir Luhan.

* * *

Minseok sedang melakukan fitting busana pengantinnya. Ia terus-terusan dimarahi oleh desainer baju itu karena membuatnya harus berkali-kali megecilkan baju itu agar terlihat bagus saat dipakai Minseok, nanti.

Minseok membuka ponselnya, melihat pesan kakao talk yang dikirim Luhan. 'New York' hanya begitu bunyi pesannya. Minseok menghela napasnya, ia masih berharap Luhan ada disini.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Jongdae dan Minseok akhirnya tiba. Di ruang rias pengantin, terlihat Minseok yang sedang didandani oleh make-up artist yang sesekali memarahi Minseok karena membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra untuk menutupi lingkaran hitam di mata Minseok. Minseok melihat Yixing yang mengintip dibalik pintu. Yixing mengambil alih pekerjaan make-up artist itu untuk menata rambut Minseok. Ia melihat rambut shaggy sepunggung anaknya dan mulai berpikir. Yixing mengambil karet dan mulai menyanggul rambut Minseok dan membiarkan sebagian rambut Minseok terjatuh, seperti menimbulkan kesan berantakan dan menyematkan tiara di sela-sela rambut Minseok. Yixing lalu mengoleskan pelembab rambut pada surai hitam Minseok. Sederhana memang, tapi ia tau anaknya tidak suka jika rambutnya dibentuk aneh-aneh. Dan gaya ini yang menurutnya paling pas.

Yixing menatap Minseok. Ia tidak percaya, anak gadisnya akan mejadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Yixing memeluk Minseok, ia berkali-kali membisikkan 'semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu nak' ke telinga Minseok. Yixing berharap ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengontrol waktu, agar ia bisa bertahan lebih lama di sisi anaknya dan Joonmyeon. Ia sadar, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Dengan berakhirnya pesta pernikahan Minseok, berakhir juga tugasnya sebagai pendamping hidup dari Kim Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari Jongdae dan best-mannya, Jongin. Feelingnya sebagai seorang ibu merasa terusik melihat kedekatan Jongdae dan Jongin. Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin menatap balik Yixing dan tersenyum padanya. Yixing membuang muka.

Alunan Bridal March memenuhi taman yang menjadi tempat pernikahan Minseok dan Jongdae. Minseok berjalan menuju altar dengan didampingi oleh Joonmyeon. Biasanya, di setiap pernikahan, para tamu undangan akan melihat senyuman bahagia dari kedua mempelai. Tapi, di pernikahan ini, kedua mempelai tidak bisa menutupi rasa tidak suka mereka atas pernikahan ini. Minseok dan Jongdae saling memandang dari kejauhan. Pandangan mereka sarat akan kebencian, Jongin sampai harus memegang tangan Jongdae, untuk menenangkan uke tercintanya itu.

Menyadari tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan anaknya pada Jongdae, Joonmyeon menepuk pelan tangan anaknya dan tersenyum. Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Jongdae dan Minseok mengucapkan wedding vow mereka dengan sempurna. Saat pastor berkata 'you may kiss the bride', Jongdae hanya mengangkat penutup wajah Minseok. Ia ragu-ragu mencium bibir yeoja yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Berbeda dengan Minseok, ia langsung balik badan dan melemparkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya ketika Jongdae sudah selesai mengangkat penutup wajahnya.

Minseok pergi menuju ruang ganti tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari para tamu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat keluarga Park dan appa, dan halmeoninya sibuk meminta maaf pada para tamu sedangkan eommanya hanya berdiri di belakang, melihat kejadian itu tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun.


	5. Their First Meeting

Oke, wen ngga tau kenapa tiba2 mewek cuma gara2 dengerin lagu snow flower-park hyo shin yg di coverin sama nam taehyun..

It's so random ya' know..

Haha. abaikanlah..

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**THEIR FIRST MEETING  
**

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga bulan lebih usia perikahan Jongdae dan Minseok. Minseok, yang berhenti dari pekerjaannya atas suruhan Joonmyeon kini memiliki kesibukan baru, menemani Baekhyun, sang ibu mertua. Seperti hari ini, Baekhyun meminta Minseok untuk menemaninya ke salon untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh. Mereka ke salon langganan Baekhyun di kawasan Gangnam. Minseok yang tidak terbiasa dengan berbagai jenis perawatan, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, Kyungsoo yang saat itu ikut dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Minseok.

"Kenapa, eonni?"

"T-ttiidaak, Kyungie.."

"Haha, eonni tidak terbiasa ya? Nanti juga terbiasa kok. Aku juga dulu seperti eonni. Oh ya, memangnya eonni tidak pernah ke salon?"

"Penah kok.. Hanya untuk facial, dan potong rambut."

"Creambath? Hair spa? Lulur? Menicure pedicure? Tidak pernah?" tanya Kyungsoo, takjub.

Minseok menggeleng, "Aku selalu melakukannya di rumah, dengan eomma." Pikiran Minseok melayang, ia mengingat eommanya. Ia rindu eommanya, Yixing. Sejak Yixing dan Joonmyeon resmi bercerai. Yixing memilih untuk pulang ke Changsa, kampung halamannya.

"Wah, enak sekali.. Aku ingin seperti eonni." ujar Kyungsoo. Rasa iri tergambar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

Minseok tersenyum, ia memahami perasaan Kyungsoo. Dan ia merasa beruntung memiliki eomma yang selalu ada untuknya, dulu sebelum adanya perceraian sialan itu.

* * *

"Jongin-ah, kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku sibuk hyung."

"Kapan kau ada waktu untukku?"

"Hyung, aku sedang mengurus skripsiku. Bersabarlah sedikit, kalau aku sudah tidak terlalu sibuk lagi aku pasti ke rumahmu tanpa kau suruh."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Kau sudah kuberikan kunci serep rumah dan kamarku kan?"

"Sudah hyung.. Hyung, aku tutup dulu, ne? Dosen pembimbingku sudah datang." ujar Jongin.

Jongdae menghela napasnya, kesibukan Jongin benar-benar membunuhnya. Ia merindukan Jongin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sebagai seorang uke yang baik, ia harus rela berkorban. Toh, ini juga demi kebaikan Jongin nanti kan?

* * *

"Yo baby.." sapa Luhan ketika mengangkat telepon dari Minseok.

"Ck, Lu ge. Gaya bicaramu itu menjijikan.." ujar Minseok, mengernyit jijik mendengar gaya bicara Luhan.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda, Min." balas Luhan.

"Ada apa menelpon? Maaf tadi aku bersama Baekhyun ahjumma dan Kyungsoo sedang ke salon." ya, Luhan memang mengenal keluarga Jongdae.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar? Minnie ku ke salon. Wow.." ujar Luhan degan dramatis.

Minseok tersedak mendengar Luhan memanggilnya 'Minnie ku'. 'Jadi selama ini Luhan masih menganggapku Minnie nya' pikir Minseok.

Dan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka merasa.. Awkward.

"Ehm... Be-begini Min, aku mendapat jatah libur, dan.. Aku ingin ke Seoul. Bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Bisa, kapan?"

"Akhir bulan ini... ehm-" Luhan terdiam, lama.

"Ge?" panggil Minseok.

"I miss you Minseok-ah."

"..."

"Minseok? Min? Baby Min? M-"

"Me too, ge. Me too.." balas Minseok, lirih.

* * *

Sehun kesal melihat tingkah Jongin yang belakangan ini sering uring-uringan. Ya, meskipun ia sendiri memahami apa yang dirasakan Jongin, tapi tetap saja ia kesal. Karena menurut Sehun kekhawatiran Jongin itu benar-benar tidak beralasan. Memang, Minseok membenci Jongdae, tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ia tidak akan tega melihat Jongdae yang notabene 'suaminya' kelelahan sepulang bekerja. Lagipula, menurut Sehun, Minseok masih mengurus Jongdae dengan benar. Buktinya, tidak ada terdengar kabar Jongdae sakit atau kabar buruk lain. Kalaupun Minseok tidak mengurusi Jongdae, Jongin juga tidak perlu khawatir karena Jongdae tidak seperti Tao yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun sering menegur kelakuan Jongin. Pasalnya, akibat tingkahnya yang mirip wanita PMS itu membuat skripsinya terhambat. Bagaimana mau mengerjakan skripsi kalau setiap membuka laptop yang Jongin ingat pertama kali selalu tentang Jongdae, Jongdae dan Jongdae. Bagaimana mau menghadapi bombardir pertanyaan dari dosen pembimbing kalau begitu? Memangnya Jongdae itu sebuah grand theory seperti Balance of Power? Memangnya dosen pembimbing mau mengerti masalah yang menimpa mereka. Seperti masalah kangen pacar, misalnya. Cih, yang ada malah mereka bakal mendapat kuliah gratis dari dosen karena memikirkan hal diluar skripsi sehingga mereka gagal menyelesaikan bab atau revisi tepat pada saat batas waktu deadline yang telah ditentukan. Sehun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin mengenai masalah ini.

"Kkamjong, lebih baik kau temui Jongdae hyung sana." saran Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku belum menyelesaikan bab 3 skripsiku, bodoh."

"Tenang saja, skripsimu akan selesai kalau Jongdae hyung berubah menjadi grand theory, tepatnya penemu grand theory seperti Kenneth Waltz.." balas Sehun dengan santai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Cih, lihat saja tingkahmu yang mirip wanita PMS. Kusarankan, temui Jongdae hyung, kau kangen dengannya kan? Temui saja, menginap sehari dua hari tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kalau kau takut tidak bisa mengerjakan bab 3, bawa saja laptop dan buku-bukumu kesana. Selesai." jelas Sehun.

"Aku-"

"Takut terlalu asyik make-out hingga lupa skripsi? Well, Jongdae hyung tidak 7x24 jam stand by di rumah, kan? Kau bisa mengerjakan skripsimu pada pagi hari. Yang jelas saat ini aku mengusirmu. Enak saja, aku juga ingin berduaan dengan Tao." balas Sehun yang memotong perkataan Jongin. Well, memang sejak mereka mengerjakan skripsi Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah sementara ke apartemen Sehun dan Tao. Memang sih letaknya lebih jauh dari kampus mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun tidak tenang meninggalkan Tao sendiri. Ya, mengingat kelakuan Tao yang seperti anak kecil.

"Cih dasar wajah datar." ejek Jongin.

"Ck, rakyat jelata diam sajaa." balas Sehun, sengit. Ia memang kesal jika orang-orang mengatai wajahnya yang datar.

* * *

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran, atau lebih tepatnya paksaan Sehun. Ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Jongdae hari ini, dan Jongin sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui dan melihat ekspresi terkejut dari uke tersayangnya itu. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan taksi menuju rumah Jongdae. Memang lebih mahal untuk kantong mahasiswa seperti Jongin, tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Toh, tadi Tao dengan baiknya memberikannya beberapa puluh ribu won setelah mendengar rencana Jongin untuk mengunjungi Jongdae dari Sehun.

Jongin sampai di rumah Jongdae 15 menit lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Salahkan si supir taksi yang membawa taksinya seperti orang kesetanan, mungkin jasa si supir taksi itu sering dipakai oleh para sasaeng untuk menguntit idolanya, who knows, kan? Jongin memasuki pekarangan rumah yang dipenuhi banyak tanaman itu. Ia melihat ke garasi, hanya terdapat sebuah mobil yang Jongin yakini milik Minseok, istri Jongdae.

Meskipun Jongdae sudah memberikan serep kunci rumahnya pada Jongin, tapi Jongin masih tau aturan. Seperti saat ini, Jongin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongdae dan mulai memencet bel. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul di hadapan Jongin seorang wanita dengan rambut dark brown lurus sepunggung. Oh, jangan lupakan mata berbentuk buah almond dengan single eyelids itu, apalagi irisnya yang hitam pekat, hidung mancung dan mungil, bibirnya yang sebenarnya tipis, tapi karena warna bibirnya yang merah alami, membuat bibir itu terkesan ranum. Pipinya yang chubby dan terlihat lembut seperti pipi bayi, kontras dengan tubuh kurus dan mungil dan kulitnya yang seputih susu, benar-benar makhluk tuhan yang sempurna.

Wanita itu menggerakan tangan mungilnya di hadapan wajah Jongin, mencoba menyadarkannya. Jongin kaget, ia lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dan meminta maaf karena sudah bertindak kurang sopan pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, kau mencari siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ini rumah Jongdae hyung kan?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Iya, saya Minseok istrinya." balas wanita itu.

Jongin tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu Minseok, dan ia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Wanita berwajah malaikat dihadapannya adalah Kim Minseok! Kim Minseok, istri Jongdae. Kim Minseok yang Jongdae benci setengah mati! Kim Minseok, wanita yang selalu bersikap sedingin es pada Jongdae. Nooo.. Kim Minseok di bayangan Jongin adalah wanita tua yang gemuk, pendek (meskipun yang bagian pendek itu benar), pemarah seperti nenek sihir dan memiliki deathglare mematikan seperti Medusa. Bukan wanita yang di hadapan Jongin ini.

"Hello young man, are you spacing out again?" panggil Minseok.

"Ehm, sorry ma'am. Saya Kim Jongin." akhirnya Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Jongin-ssi. Aku rasa kau sudah tau keadaannya, so i dont need to act as a good wife in front of you, right? Silahkan masuk, aku yakin Jongdae sudah memberikanmu kunci serep rumah ini dan kamarnya." ujar Minseok.

Jongin masuk. Tiba-tiba ia menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat Minseok memakai pakaian yang, tidak provokatif sih. Tapi, tetap saja itu benar-benar seksi di mata Jongin. 'She has swag, eternal beauty and perfect body in one package. And damn her sex appeal!' pikir Jongin. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Minseok yang saat itu mengenakan kaus sleeveles yang ia tutupi dengan kemeja yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari ukuran bajunya dan hot pants. Ia memandangi Minseok yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Minseok kembali dengan membawakan segelas cokelat panas untuk Jongin. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Jongin, dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf, pakaianku seperti ini. Oh ya, ada keperluan apa menemui Jongdae? Bukannya kau sedang mengerjakan skripsi?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Minseok-s-"

"Noona." sela Minseok.

"Ah, ya Minseok noona. Aku hanya.. ehm- kau tau.."

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Kau merindukannya, eoh? Haha.. tidak usah malu-malu di hadapanku Jongin-ah."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa nervous berhadapan langsung dengan Minseok.

"Taruh saja barang bawaanmu di kamarnya, dan istirahatlah. Kalau kau lapar, di meja makan ada ayam goreng dan jap chae. Aku sengaja masak untuk makan malam nanti. Biasanya Jongdae pulang sekitar jam 8." jelas Minseok.

Jongin menuruti kata-kata Minseok, ia menaruh barangnya di kamar Jongdae yang merupakan kamar utama di rumah itu, dengan petunjuk Minseok. Ia mengistirahatkan diri di ranjang king size Jongdae. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia terlelap.

Jongin biasanya bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibangunkan. Tapi, Minseok berhasil membangunkannya hanya dengan guncangan kecil pada bahunya. Minseok menyuruh Jongin mandi. Jongin melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, berarti satu jam lagi Jongdae akan pulang. Jongin bergegas mandi, ia tidak sabar bertemu Jongdae.

Minseok sedang menghangatkan kimchi jiggae ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar Jongdae dibuka. Refleks, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dengan rambut setengah basah dan handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya hanya memakai celana pendek. Minseok memandang tubuh Jongin dari atas ke bawah dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bahu dan lengan kekar milik Jongin. Dan, oh.. jangan lupakan otot abs yang terbentuk sempurna itu, ditambah dengan kulit tan yang memberikan nilai tambah pada keseksiannya. 'Jongdae's lover and his goddamn body' pikir Minseok. Minseok sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin ketika ia merasa Jongin juga menatapnya. Pipi Minseok memerah, seperti tomat. Wajar, ia adalah seorang perawan yang sudah menikah dan ia tidak pernah melihat tubuh topless pria lain selain Luhan. 'Baru topless saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi naked' pikir Minseok, lagi. Tidak lama kemudian ia merutuki pemikiran super pervertnya itu.

* * *

Jongin melihat Minseok yang sekarang ini sedang bertingkah lucu, menurutnya. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang memerah dan tiba-tiba ia akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam sesuatu dalam bahasa yang Jongin tidak mengerti. Jongin penasaran, apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu hingga membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti orang aneh begitu.

Jongin baru tersadar dari kegiatan memperhatikan Minseoknya ketika ia mendengar suara mobil. Nampaknya Minseok juga mendengarkan hal yang sama. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan manisnya ke arah Jongin dan menyuruh Jongin untuk menemui Jongdae. Seperti terhipnotis, Jongin langsung melakukan perintah Minseok.

Jongin menunggu Jongdae di depan pintu. Ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk uke tercintanya itu. Jongin mengintip Jongdae yang akan masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah malas-malasan. 'Tampaknya ia capek' pikir Jongin. Lalu, Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Jongdae.

"Hyuuuunggg.." rajuk Jongin yang langsung memeluk Jongdae.

Jongdae membatu. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin bilang ia sibuk? Kenapa sekarang ia malah ada di hadapannya?

"Kau tidak merindukanku hyung? Baiklah, aku kem-"

"Andwaeeee..." Jongdae merajuk balik. Ia langsung memeluk Jongin kembali.

Jongin tertawa. Ia menarik Jongdae ke dalam sambil tidak berhenti mengecupi setiap inchi wajah kekasihnya itu. Hingga mereka sampai ke ruang tamu, pandangannya bertemu dengan Minseok. Minseok melempar senyum manisnya, membuat Jongin juga ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Minseok tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Jongdae dan Jongin. Bohong jika Minseok bilang ia tidak iri melihat pemandangan lovey-dovey di hadapannya ini. Nyatanya, ia benar-benar iri. Minseok kembali memikirkan Luhan, tapi ia menepis lagi pemikirannya itu. Bukankah ia berjanji pada eommanya untuk tetap setia pada Jongdae, apapun yang terjadi? Tidak, Minseok bukan orang yang suka melanggar janjinya sendiri. Tapi, untuk kali ini, untuk malam ini saja, ijinkan dia untuk melanggarnya.

"Lu ge, i miss you" lirih Minseok.

* * *

Crap!

Ngga tau kenapa di chapter yang harusnya jadi titik penting ini wen malah ngeras tulisan wen bener2 crap banget...

Soo..

what's your comment guys?


	6. Intervention

hai guys...

sebelumnya wen mau minta maaf kalo wen belum bisa menuhin keinginan kalian buat nulis chap yg panjang2..

wen ngga mau nulis panjang tp malah jadi non-sense..

emang kebiasaan wen sih, irit nulis sama ngomong :D

P.S: hayooo ini menuju real konflik loh... sabaaarr.. tarik napaaas (?)

Kurang seru? bacanya sambil makan richeese fire wing level 5. pasti seru gr2 sibuk nyari air minum...

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**INTERVENTION**

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu minggu Jongin menginap di rumah Jongdae. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan untuknya adalah, ia hanya butuh 3 hari untuk merampungkan bab 3 skripsinya itu. Tapi, yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah ia dapat menyelesaikan bab 'setan' skripsinya tanpa REVISI! Wow, nampaknya Jongin harus berterimakasih pada Minseok. Di luar dugaannya, Minseok ternyata mengerti tentang kasus yang diambil oleh dirinya dan Minseok malah membantunya untuk mencari konsep dan teori yang paling pas agar ia dapat menjelaskan kasus yang dijadikan judul skripsinya.

Karena bebas dari revisi, Jongin mendapat keuntungan yang lumayan banyak. Ia dapat mencari data tambahan untuk di bab 4 dan membantu Sehun yang masih tersendat di bab 3. Deadline skripsi Jongin masih 3 minggu lagi, sedangkan Sehun masih harus melakukan revisi dalam waktu 3 hari. Akhirnya, Jongin dengan berbaik hati memberitahu rahasianya menyelesaikan bab 'setan' itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jongin mengajak Sehun menemui Minseok di rumah yeoja itu. Saat mereka berdua kesana, terlihat dua buah mobil terparkir di garasi, menandakan Jongdae belum berangkat ke kantor. Jongin memencet bel rumah itu, dan menunggu pintunya terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka, ia melihat Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memakai dasi. Alis Jongdae berkerut, menandakan kebingungannya melihat Jongin dan Sehun datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

"Hei hyung," sapa Sehun.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" tanya Jongdae, heran.

"Minseok noona ada? Sehun mau minta bantuan Minseok noona." jawab Jongin.

"Aaah.. skripsimu bermasalah, Hun? Minseok noona ada di dapur, kurasa. Kalian masuklah, aku berangkat dulu." ujar Jongdae. Ia nampak terburu-buru setelah melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan angka 7.35.

Dua orang itu masuk ke rumah Jongdae. Jongin langsung mencari Minseok di dapur dan melihat yeoja mungil itu sedang menuang kopi ke sebuah mug kecil bermotif rusa. Minseok masih memakai piyama dan rambut yang masih khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ah, Jongin.. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan skripsimu?" tanya Minseok yang memang sudah mengetahui kedatangan Jongin.

"Tidak, noona. Temanku bermasalah dengan skripsinya. Kurasa ia butuh bantuanmu."

Minseok mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar, aku mandi dulu."

Minseok langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi begitu ia selesai menghabiskan kopi paginya. Sebelumnya, ia juga menyiapkan scones dan maple syrup untuk sarapan Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mengernyit bingung ketika ia melihat Jongin membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi scones, maple syrup dan susu hangat. Jongin menjelaskan pada Sehun kalau Minseok menyuruh mereka untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu selagi ia mandi. Keduanya makan tanpa suara, dan mulai membereskan piring bekas makan mereka. Ya, meskipun Jongin dan Sehun tergolong manja, mereka juga tau diri untuk tidak bersikap bossy di rumah orang lain.

Minseok menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun yang tengah sibuk berdiskusi sambil membaca buku Theory of International Politics karangan Kenneth Waltz. Mereka terlalu sibuk berdiskusi hingga tidak melihat kedatangan Minseok. Minseok memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Minseok.

Minseok terpana melihat Sehun. Matanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah Sehun. "Lu-ge.." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Tapi, ia kembali sadar setelah mendengar suara Jongin.

"Noona, ini Oh Sehun. Dia ingin minta bantuan padamu."

"Ehm.. Mengenai apa? Coba sini kulihat dulu. Dan oh ya, aku Minseok, salam kenal." ujar Minseok, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan, mohon bantuannya noona." ujar Sehun.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, ketiga orang itu sibuk terlibat dalam diskusi tentang teori yang pas untuk skripsi Sehun. Sesekali terdengar perdebatan antara Jongin dan Sehun, membuat Minseok harus menengahi keduanya. Tidak banyak yang harus diubah dalam skripsi Sehun, ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa penjelasan tambahan ahli untuk memperkuat argumen dan analisanya nanti di bab 4.

Jongin sekalian mengerjakan bab 4, ia juga sesekali bertanya pada Minseok untuk pemilihan kata yang pas agar nanti dosen pembimbingnya dapat menangkap inti dari skripsinya. Sehun juga, dengan nekatnya ia mulai mengerjakan abstrak untuk bab 4. Mereka mengerjakan skripsi hingga sore hari. Sehun pamit pada Minseok dan ber-high five dengan Jongin. Jongin memang sengaja menginap di rumah Jongdae dan Minseok.

Minseok sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika Jongin masuk. Ia kemudian duduk di pantry, memperhatikan Minseok yang sibuk memasak. Minseok yang mendengar suara kursi ditarik hanya menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Jongin, Sehun.. ehm.. apa dia punya keturunan China?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak noona. Kalau pacar orang China dia baru punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, wajahnya hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Sewaktu acara seminar di kampus kami, dia pernah dibilang mirip dengan seorang diplomat muda dari China kalau tidak salah namanya-"

"Xi Luhan. Nama diplomat itu Xi Luhan kan?" potong Minseok.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, perasaan tidak suka mulai menghinggapinya. Terlebih ketika Minseok menyebut nama Xi Luhan dengan penuh perasaan seperti tadi. Entahlah, Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya.

Tidak mempercayai suaranya sendiri, Jongin memilih untuk mengangguk. Ia kemudian bertanya, "noona kenal?"

Minseok tertawa kecil, ia kemudian mengangguk. "Dia kekasihku, mantan kekasihku lebih tepatnya. Tapi, entahlah.." jawab Minseok.

"Kenapa putus?"

"Kau tau alasannya Jongin.."

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Maaf, noona." ujar Jongin. Minseok hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Jongdae's side**

Jadwal Jongdae hari ini tidak terlalu padat. Dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Jongin berjanji untuk menginap disana selama satu minggu. Ia senang, sangat senang. Tapi, tanpa ia tau kesenangannya akan luntur ketika appanya masuk.

"Kau senang sekali tampaknya, Dae-ah."

"Tentu saja appa. Jongin menginap di rumah. Ia ingin minta bantuan noona untuk skripsinya."

"Dan kau senang karena?" tanya Chanyeol, penasaran. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya bisa sebahagia itu, padahal Jongin hanya menginap. Bukan hal yang besar seperti kehamilan Minseok, misalnya.

"Mereka akur." jawab Jongdae. Membuat Chanyeol tambah mengerutkan dahinya, heran.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya."Kau ingat sudah berapa lama usia pernikahanmu dengan Minseok, Dae?"

Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

"Sudah nyaris 6 bulan." ujar Chanyeol mengingatkan anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Kami rasa sudah saatnya kau dan Minseok memberikan kami cucu, Dae." ujar Chanyeol.

"Kami yang apa maksud disini siapa? Seo halmeoni dan Jungsoo harabeoji? Aku masih tidak bisa, appa. Mengertilah.." pinta Jongdae.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir setengah tahun, Dae. Appa dan eomma saja hanya butuh 2 bulan untuk menghasilkanmu."

"Well, kalau itu aku tidak kaget. Mengingat appa dan eomma yang, err.. you two always fucking like rabbit, maybe? or wolf in heat? Dan tidak semua orang sama, appa. Bisa saja Minseok noona mandul atau aku yang mandul." ujar Jongdae, tanpa berpikir.

"JAGA BICARAMU, PARK JONGDAE! Is it that hard? To make love with your wife?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Appa GILA, EOH?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENYETUBUHINYA JIKA AKU SAJA TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!"

"Apa susahnya sih bersetubuh dengan seorang yeoja secantik Minseok? Lagipula eomma dan appa hanya meminta cucu." balas Chanyeol, santai.

"Appa, if you talking about make love, i cant do it with her. Why? I dont love her, simple. So, explain to me how I do it with her? There's no love between us. How can i make love with her, if there's no love between us?"

"Then having sex with her. If you cant make love to her than having sex with her."

"Itu sama saja, appa!" emosi Jongdae mulai naik.

"It's different Dae. When you make love with someone, you must love her, cherish her and care about her. When you having sex, there's only one thing you needed most-" Chanyeol menghela napasnya, "LUST."

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan anaknya itu. Jongdae menarik dasinya, kesal. Ia bisa gila kalau begini terus caranya. Jongdae menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi Minseok. Ia menyesal, kenapa ia tidak mempercayai omongan Tao waktu itu.

* * *

Jongdae masuk ke rumahnya, ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi sendirian. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan langsung memeluknya, erat. Jongin yang bingung dengan sikap Jongdae yang tiba-tiba clingy, selama mereka menjalin hubungan, Jongdae tidak pernah manja, malah Jongdae yang terus-terusan memanjakannya. Jongin hanya mengelus rambut ukenya itu.

"Minseok noona mana?" tanya Jongdae secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidur. Besok dia ingin menjemput Luhan di airport." jelas Jongin.

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau tidak lapar, hyung? Ayo makan, aku menunggumu."

Jongin menarik Jongdae menuju meja makan.

"Minseok noona memasak ini semua, dengan sedikiiiiiiiit bantuanku." jelas Jongin.

"Kalau dengan menghancurkan setengah bagian dapur rumah ini kau sebut membantu, Jongin... Hoaahm.." ujar Minseok, lalu menguap. "Kau sudah pulang Jongdae? Aaah, kalian makanlah. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum." lanjut Minseok.

Jongin meringis kecil, mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Aku sih sudah tidak kaget, noona. Dia saja pernah membuat bacon rasa arang." ujar Jongdae.

"Gosong?" tebak Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Sama saja dengan Luhan." lanjut Minseok. Ia langsung naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Jongdae dan Jongin di ruang makan.

Jongdae dan Jongin mulai makan, mereka sesekali berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Hingga akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jongdae tentang Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kau tau hubungan Minseok noona dan Luhan, hyung?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Ia meneguk airnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Aku tau, mereka berpacaran suda 6 tahun dan rencananya akhir tahun ini mereka akan menikah. Yaaah, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya, Minseok noona sering membicarakan Luhan. Sepertinya, noona benar-benar mencintai Luhan."

"Memang."

"Kau tidak takut Luhan merebut Minseok noona darimu?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Jongin. Aku masih memilikimu, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Minseok noona selingkuh dengan Luhan?"

"Kalau dia selingkuh dengan Luhan, lalu yang kita lakukan ini apa, Jongin-ah? Cheating? Haha.. kau lucu sekali." Jongdae terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang, polos.

"Iya sih, hyung.. Tapi, Minseok noona pasti dipandang jelek oleh orang lain. Wanita itu kan hampir selalu menjadi orang yang disalahkan dalam sebuah hubungan."

"Kau peduli sekali, Jongin-ah."

"Ah.. Minseok noona orang baik hyung. Jadi, aku tidak rela kalau dia dipandang jelek oleh orang lain."

"Kalau aku?"

"Kau juga orang baik. Hyung itu orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal." jawab Jongin.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membicarakan ini lagi, Jongin-ah? Aku kurang nyaman membicarakan hal ini."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali sudah terdengar suara berisik dari dapur. Terlihat Minseok, sedang memasak beberapa makanan dan memisahkannya ke wadah-wadah kecil. Ia lalu bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Luhan. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia melihat Jongin, yang baru bangun dan Jongdae yang sudah rapi, keluar dari kamar mereka. Minseok bergabung bersama mereka, dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Aku tidak tau pulang jam berapa nanti. Makanan untuk lunch dan dinner sudah kusiapkan di kulkas. Kalian tinggal menghangatkannya saja. Kalau kalian ingin makan diluar juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Minseok, membuka percakapan.

"Aku mau ke kampus, menemani Sehun setelah makan siang, noona. Sebelum makan malam, aku sudah pulang, kok." ujar Jongin.

"Aku juga tidak lembur. Noona, makanannya kubawa ke kantor ya. Aku malas makan siang di luar. Jongin-ah bagaimana kalau kita dinner di tempat Sehun dan Tao? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, menyetujui rencana Jongdae.

"Noona, berhati-hatilah. Mata Seo halmeoni ada dimana-mana. Aku tidak mau kau dimaki-maki dan dipermalukan di depan umum lagi olehnya, noona. Salamku untuk Luhan juga." ujar Jongdae.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kalian juga berhati-hatilah." ujar Minseok. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Jongdae dan Jongin tersenyum juga ke arah Minseok. Mereka bertiga mengawali pagi itu dengan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Bukankah itu indah?

Tanpa mereka ketahui, akan ada sebuah peristiwa besar yang dapat menghancurkan mereka perlahan-lahan.

* * *

Minseok menunggu Luhan di airport. Ia sesekali melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya memandang sekeliling bandara, mempehatikan orang berlalu lalang. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang bodyguard yang amat dikenalnya. 'Shindong! Oh crap! Halmeoninya ada disini!' pikir Minseok. Ia bergegas menghindar ketika ia melihat Shindong membisikkan sesuatu pada halmeoninya, dan membuat halmeoninya itu memperhatikan orang-orang di bandara. Minseok buru-buru pergi, ia belum mau mati sekarang.

Minseok berjalan cepat, tidak peduli banyak orang yang ditabraknya. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu, mengindar dari halmeoninya. Tangannya terus-terusan menggenggam ponsel, berharap Luhan akan menelpon. Ponselnya berdering, ia melihat kontak halmeoninya di caller id. Minseok menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk mengangkat telepon halmeoninya.

"Yeoboseyo, halmeoni.."

"Yeoboseyo, Minseok. Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang di rumah, menyiapkan makan siang dan berskype dengan eomma. Kenapa?"

"Aah.. halmeoni hanya tidak sengaja melihat orang yang sangat miriiiiiip denganmu sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi bandara."

'DEG!' jantung Minseok berdegup kencang. Minseok menghela napasnya.

"Mungkin halmeoni melihat Sohee Wonder Girls atau Xiumin EXO. Banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip mereka, kan?" jawab Minseok, sarksatik.

"Aaah.. mungkin halmeoni salah lihat."

"Hmm.."

"Ya sudah. Kunjungilah appamu, Minseok-ah. Halmeoni menuju rumah appamu sekarang. Dan jangan lupa hadir di pernikahan appamu dengan Park Chorong."

"Nanti, kukirimkan undangan kematianku spesial untukmu, halmeoni."

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Minseok langsung menutup teleponnya.

Minseok mengecek ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Luhan. Ternyata, Luhan sudah menunggunya di Starbucks. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berjalan menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana, ia memperhatikan wajah para pengunjung dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang menyesap kopinya di salah satu meja di pojokan. Minseok menghampirinya.

"Lu-ge, maaf.. tadi aku ada 'urusan' sedikit."

"Halmeonimu? eoh? Aku tadi satu pesawat dengannya. Dan, kami juga bertemu di Beijing. Kukira ia berdua dengan Park Jungsoo, ternyata tidak."

"Jungsoo harabeoji?" tanya Minseok, bingung.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ia ingin menemui psikolog anak bernama Kris Wu, kalau tidak salah. Kau tidak tau adiknya Jongdae nyaris bunuh diri?"

Minseok terkejut mendengar kabar itu. "HAH! Jongdae tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Jongdae tidak tahu juga, kurasa. Jongdae tidak dekat dengan adik perempuannya, kan?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok menggeleng.

"Yang kudengar, Kyungsoo marah karena kakeknya dengan begitu 'baik hati' ingin menjodohkannya dengan salah satu kenalannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia marah dan tidak terima. Kau tau? Yang membuatnya lebih marah lagi adalah, kakeknya mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekolah Kevin, anak dari Kris Wu itu untuk mengeluarkan Kevin dari sekolah. Alasannya pun aneh, hanya karena Kevin itu masih belum lancar berbahasa Korea. Setelah Kevin keluar dan Kris memutuskan untuk pindah ke Guangzhou, harabeojinya langsung menghibahkan uang dengan nominal yang lumayan banyak untuk public school biasa." jelas Luhan.

"Untuk apa Kyungsoo mencoba bunuh diri?" tanya Minseok, heran.

"Jangan berpikir ke arah sana, Min. Kyungsoo marah, setelah mengetahui misteri dibalik kepindahan Kris dan Kevin. Kurasa ia terlalu kesepian juga, selama ini hanya Kris yang memperhatikannya."

"Kau benar, ge. Aku kasihan melihat Kyungsoo setelah beberapa kali bertemu. Tapi, ketika kudekati ia juga tidak mau membuka diri. Kyungsoo kesepian dan Kris selalu memperhatikannya, Kevin juga menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai eommanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mengajari Kevin untuk memanggilnya eomma." ujar Minseok. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat tentang hal yang ia ketahui tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku sering mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Kevin di telepon. Dan ia sering bilang 'eomma' pada Kevin. Sewaktu itu ia juga bertanya pendapatku tentang berhubungan dengan seorang duda. Kubilang tidak apa-apa selama mereka sama-sama bahagia dan saling menghargai satu sama lain."

Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan Minseok.

"So, he treat you well, isnt he?"

"Hmm.. Lumayan. Lagipula, sekarang ada Jongin. Jadi, aku tidak usah pusing menghadapi moodnya yang seperti mood swing pada ibu hamil."

Luhan mengangguk. Mereka mulai berbincang, seperti sahabat lama. Mereka keluar kamar dan menuju hotel tempat Luhan menginap. Setelah mengurus administrasi, Luhan dan Minseok masuk ke kamar hotel Luhan setelah memberikan sejumlah uang tip pada bellboy/porter. Luhan menaruh kopernya di pojok ruangan, sementara Minseok melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Minseok sedang melihat-lihat kamar mandi, ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhnya, erat. Ia merasakan deru napas Luhan di tengkuknya, dan Luhan mulai menciumi tengkuknya, lembut.

"Kau bahagia dengan namja itu kan, Min?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku bahagia kok, Lu-"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Min. Kembalilah padaku, lalu kita akan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia di New York." ujar Luhan memotong perkataan Minseok.

"Kau-"

"Ya, aku pindah tugas. Aku tidak akan berada di Korea lagi. New York, aku akan disana, menjadi seorang pembicara di PBB sebagai perwakilan negaraku."

Minseok terdiam, lama.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tersiksa, Min." Luhan terus membujuk Minseok.

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia melepaskan tangan Luhan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada eomma, Lu." ujar Minseok, lirih.

Minseok menemani Luhan mencari penyewaan mobil. Lalu, ia dan Luhan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Mereka berjalan-jalan hingga malam hari. Setelah itu, Luhan mengantarnya pulang. Minseok tersenyum ketika Luhan bersikeras ingin membukakan pintu untuknya. Minseok keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan.

Luhan menahan tangan Minseok yang ingin masuk ke rumah. Ia langsung menangkup wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mencium bibir Minseok, dan tanpa sadar Minseok juga membalas ciumannya. Mereka berdua menyalurkan rasa rindu lewat sebuah ciuman. Sebelah tangan Luhan sudah berpindah ke tengkuk Minseok dan sebelahnya lagi berada di punggung yeoja bertubuh mungil itu. Kedua tangan Minseok pun sudah berada di depan dada bidang Luhan.

Luhan dan Minseok larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak sadar ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan itu dari balik tirai. Tangan namja itu mengepal keras, hatinya diliputi perasaan tidak suka melihat Luhan memeluk dan mencium Minseok dengan mesranya. Ia tidak suka melihat kedua orang itu begitu dekat, seperti memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

'SHIT! Ada apa denganku! Rasanya seperti melihat partnerku berselingkuh!' pikir orang itu.


End file.
